1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food packaging, and primarily to a paperboard carton adapted for holding an item of food and assisting in the browning of the surface of the food item in a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of the present invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,638,941, 4,612,431, 4,592,914, 4,574,174, 4,355,757, 4,283,427, 4,279,374, 4,260,060, 4,228,945, 4,136,817, 4,096,948.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a disposable, collapsible, sleeve-type, paperboard carton which is partially coated with electrically conductive material and which comprises top, bottom, side and end walls foldably joined to each other, with the bottom wall being elevated above the surface on which the carton is supported by legs extending downwardly below the bottom wall.